


A Piece of Me, A Part of You

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [78]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Zhaan & John - A Piece of Me, A Part of You</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Me, A Part of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_They see each other at the barest: the heart of human and a soul born of light._

_A palate they blend, blur, into each other._


End file.
